Reunion
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: What happened after Cronus was defeated? The rest of the summary is inside. Please read&review and no flammings, thank you.


Summary: What happened after Cronus was defeated? We know the fate of one. His luck has helped him to achieve fortune. Now he is the richest man in New Olympia, but what happened to the others? Neil has searched for them for 30 years. He was going to quit, but something has changed his mind. What is it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, only my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Reunion

A forty six year old man was sitting in his office doing paperwork when his assistant's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello, Mr. Bashton?"

Fighting back his irritation, the man sighed and jabbed the respond button.

"What is it Bailey?" he demanded impatiently. "I'm going to be in another movie in Germany, I have a business to take care of, I have paperwork to finish and I leave in two days, so hurry up!"

He was already missing precious moments with his family. He thought about them all the time even at work, especially his wife. Her name was Brooke Leis. She was originally from Quebec City, but had German and Greek blood. She tried to visit him at work when she could. She was also deaf. He also had four children, two of whom had disabilities. His oldest child, Bridgette was blind and his youngest Stacey suffered from seizures.

"Hello, are you still there?" Bailey asked.

"Oh sorry, what is it?" Mr. Bashton demanded, realizing he'd let him mind wander. "Who wants to see me? Can't this wait?"

He ran a hand through his wavy hair and examined his nails to make sure they were perfect while he waited for a response.

"No sir," Bailey replied.

"Oh all right," he sighed. "You may as well let whoever it is in."

He was surprised when a moment later not one, but six people walked into his office. He groaned and pulled out his chequebook.

"How much money do you want?" he asked, thinking they were there to collect a charitable donation.

"We're not here for money," answered a man with light brown hair.

"Well then what do you want?" Mr. Bashton asked.

"I want a job here Neil," the same man responded.

Neil was so shocked he fell off his chair.

"How do you know my first name?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain," a man with darker brown hair answered, shifting a little and trying to avoid the stare of the descendent of Narcissus.

"What are your names?" Neil asked.

"Kristina and Vince Andrews, Hector Brier, Victor Blunt and Jack and Crystal Sampson," all of them answered at once.

"What are your special skills?" Neil asked, deciding not to worry about how they knew his name for the moment.

"Actually you already know…" Crystal Sampson began, flipping her long braid back behind her head. The question seemed to surprise her.

"No, he doesn't Crystal," Jack interrupted, eyeing her for a moment before turning to face Neil.

Neil sighed and thought for a moment. _I_'_ll add this guy to my crew, _he decided._ He reminds me so much of Jay_.

Neil turned to Jack Sampson and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the company, sir," he said.

"Thank you, I won't disappoint you," Mr. Sampson responded, a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, Neil realized he knew four of the six people in his office.

"Wait," he said, pointing to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Brier and Mr. Blunt, "I know you. You taught three of my children and you're teaching my youngest one now."

"Yeah, that's why we know your name," Mr. Blunt answered.

"I see," Neil said.

His gaze shifted to Crystal Sampson. She remained him of Theresa another one of his old friends, but there was something else familiar about her too.

"Are you the singer The Butterfly Chick?" he asked.

She nodded.

Suddenly, a small woman walked into the room. Neil bent down and kissed her.

"Hi Brooke," he said. "How was your day?"

"Good," she answered. Turning to her husband's visitors she added, "I understand you're here about a job? Which one of you got it?"

"I did," Mr. Sampson answered.

Brooke put a hand on his shoulder, "Well, congratulations and welcome to my husband's company. I hope you enjoy working here."

"Thank you," he said.

"Wait a second I know four of you, you taught my kids," Brooke realized.

At that moment, a teenage girl came into the room. She was 6' 2". She had blue eyes, tanned skin and long black hair pulled back in a braid. She looked like she was feeling a little sleepy. She was very beautiful for her age.

She was also the captain of a group she'd started called Respect Each Other. The group's purpose was to encourage respect and understanding for people with physical and mental disabilities. It was a huge hit at her school.

"Daddy, I missed you," she said, giving her father a hug.

"I missed you too, Stacey," Neil told her. "Has anything special happened in your group?"

Neil knew how important his daughter's group was to her, so he tried to keep up with what was happening.

"Some new people joined and we made up some new rules," Stacey answered clapping her hands together.

Stacey really adores her group. She has special needs and she was upset because she was born that way, but starting Respect Each Other had really helped her. At the age of fifteen, Stacey was good at sports, but had to be careful because of her seizures. Stacey stared at the people that were in her father's office.

"This man is going to work for your father," her mother said, "His name is…" she paused realizing she didn't know his name.

"Jack Sampson," he offered helpfully.

Stacey introduced herself and then looked at her teachers in surprise, "What are my teachers doing here?" she asked.

"Mr. Sampson is our friend," Mrs. Andrews explained. "We came to lend him some moral support."

Mr. Andrews held her hand while he adjusted his glasses then kissed her on the cheek.

Mr. Brier smacked his forehead in disgust.

"Get a room," he said. "You already have three children. Do you want a fourth one?"

"No, thank you," they answered in unison.

Neil raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment. Suddenly, Neil realized that something about Mr. Brier's features made him think of Hercules. Perhaps, it was the way his stomach looked like it was going to bulge out from under his shirt.

"Okay then," he said. "Let's forget about this for now. I have paperwork to do, so I will ask you to leave. You'll start at eight in the morning, Mr. Sampson."

"Thank you for giving me the job, Mr. Bashton," said Jack, waving a hand at Neil and following his wife out of the room.

The four teachers started leave too, but Neil called them back.

"Wait a minute," he said.

They stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Neil?" Kristina asked. "I thought you wanted us to leave."

"We need to talk about Stacey's work," Neil said, sitting down and thumbing through his papers.

Neil looked up and noticed for the first time that Victor and Vince reminded him a little of Archie and Odie and Hector's hair was exactly like Herry's. His eyes started to get misty.

"Well, let's see. How is she in math, gym, social studies and English?" he asked.

"Good. Why do you ask?" asked Hector, giving Neil a puzzled look.

"Just in case she's had seizures during class," Neil explained.

He went back to his paperwork while he waited for a response. He was thinking about what his friends had said to him before their last battle with Cronus and the day they left the brownstone without warning him. He'd spent the last 30 years searching for them, but without success. He thought about them all the time and even kept a framed photograph of them on his desk.

"Well, she did have a seizure after gym class once," Kristina admitted with a sigh.

When Stacey had seizures, Kristina worried about her.

"Stacey gets stressed easily, and I don't have easy work for her to do," Victor added, shaking his head.

Stacey is stressed easily, especially after math class and she often cries with frustration.

"The principal wants Stacey to change schools and go to the new school that was built for people with special needs," Kristina said. "I think that might be best for Stacey."

Stacey was thunderstruck. As tears started to fill her eyes, she turned around and started to run as fast as she could. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Sure, there were some people making fun of her and she had a hard time with some of her classes, but she was still surprised to hear her teachers saying they thought she should change schools.

She stopped in the front of her father's company and sat on a wooden bench. She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Why am I so bad?" she asked herself.

"May I sit with you?" Mrs. Sampson asked from behind her.

Stacey looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized anyone was there. Mrs. Sampson's eyes sparkled in the sun as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Stacey, eyeliner running down her cheeks.

She really didn't want anybody to see her like this.

"You're not bad, dear," Mrs. Sampson said softly, stroking Stacey's hair. "It's not your fault. Nature made you like this, but that doesn't mean you can't have a good life. Just because you were born with special needs doesn't mean you can't do something amazing with your life. Have faith in yourself Stacey. I know you can do it."

"How do you…" Stacey started to ask as she looked into Mrs. Sampson's eyes. Then a look of recognition darted across her face. "Butterfly Chick?" she asked, surprised. "You're my favourite singer after Elvis Presley."

Mrs. Sampson laughed. "I'm glad I'm your favourite, but don't forget what I just said. Trust in yourself."

"Okay, Butterfly Chick," Stacey sniffled.

Mrs. Sampson glanced around furtively before bending close to whisper in Stacey's, "My real name isn't Crystal Sampson."

"It isn't?" Stacey asked, staring at Crystal in surprise.

"No, it's really Theresa Simpson," Crystal confided. "I was your father's friend years ago. I still am, but he doesn't know it yet. My husband's real name is Jay Simpson and he's a friend of your father's too, so are your teachers. Would you like to know their real names?"

Stacey was curious to know what her teachers' real names were.

"Please tell me their real names Mrs. Sampson, pretty please," she begged.

"Vince and Kristina Andrews are really Archie and Atlanta Anderson, Hector Brier is really Herry Brishon, and Victor Blunt is really Odie Boyd," Theresa answered, still whispering in Stacey's ear. "Please be quiet about it. Don't tell your father that we're his lost long friends. We'll tell him ourselves when the time is right."

"Why did you tell me if you don't want my dad to know about this?" Stacey asked.

"I thought it might help cheer you up if I let you in on our little secret," Theresa explained.

Stacey had to admit that she did feel better. It was kind of fun being in on something her dad didn't know about. Her dad had often talked about his friends and Stacey knew he'd be really happy when he learned the truth.

"Thank you for telling me, Theresa," Stacey said giving her a hug. "I promise not to tell anyone, especially my dad."

"Stacey!" a woman's voice called.

Theresa and Stacey looked up to see Stacey's mother running up to them.

"Stacey, there you are. Daddy and I were worried about you. Are you all right?" she asked after pausing for a minute to catch her breath.

"I'm okay now, mom," Stacey answered.

Four people appeared behind her mother, looking worried. It was her four teachers.

Mrs. Andrews or rather Mrs. Anderson took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry that you heard that, Stacey. I should have chosen my words more carefully."

"It's all right now, Mrs. Ander…I mean Mrs. Andrews. I know what you meant and you're probably right. I should change schools, but that means I won't have my favourite teachers anymore," Stacey sighed.

The others just grinned.

"Actually, we just heard that we're going to be transferred to the new school next September," Archie replied with a big smile on his face.

"Are all of you are being transferred?" Stacey asked excitedly.

The four nodded and Stacey jumped up and down.

"This is so cool! I'm going to have my favourite teachers with me!" she exclaimed.

That night, Stacey went to her mother and asked if she had met her father's long lost friends. Her mother replied that she had briefly years ago. Stacey asked what happened to the six of them. With tears in her eyes, her mother said that one day they just disappeared. That made Stacey sad. She couldn't believe that six people she knew could have done such a thing to her father.

The next day she went to visit her father's company and asked Bailey to tell Mr. Sampson that she wanted to speak to him. After checking to make sure it was all right, Bailey directed Stacey to Jay's office.

"Thanks, Bailey," Stacey said as she headed down the hallway.

Today, Stacey had her hair in a side ponytail held in place with a yellow bow. She was wearing a yellow v-collar shirt that was a little too tight for her, a blue mini skirt the same color as her eyes, yellow boots, gold heart shaped earrings and eyeliner and lipstick. When she entered the office, Jay almost didn't recognize her. She looked so different from the day he'd met her.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

Stacey nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to speak to you in private, but you look busy so…"

"No, I was just doing some paperwork. I have time. What do you want to talk about?" asked Jay, looking curiously at Stacey. "Don't be nervous, take your time," he added when she hesitated.

Stacey took a deep breath.

"I know who you really are," she said at last.

Jay started to laugh, but stopped when he saw that she was serious.

"You're not Jack Sampson," Stacey continued.

"Who do you think I am?" Jay asked.

"Jay Simpson," Stacey answered.

Jay jerked back in his seat and said, "My wife Crystal…"

"Theresa," Stacey corrected, folding her arms.

The way Jay was reacting to her revelation amused her.

"She told you everything?" Jay demanded, looking annoyed.

"Yes, but please don't be angry with her, okay? I promise I won't tell anybody," Stacey assured him.

Jay raised an eyebrow. He still didn't completely trust her. After a moment, he relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine, but don't tell…" he started.

"Yes I know. Theresa told me," Stacey interrupted tugging her hair nervously.

Jay smiled, got up and wrapped Stacey in a hug.

"Thank you for not telling anybody," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

That afternoon Stacey was hanging out with her friends. They were walking around town when Stacey suddenly realized that her friends looked a lot like her father's friends. Looking at each of them, she couldn't help noticing the resemblance.

First, there was Jamie. He had the same hair and features as Jay. Her friend, Chad was African American, just like Odie. Laurie was tall and muscular like Herry and Aaron's hair reminded her of Atlanta's and his eyes were the same color as Archie's eyes.

_Are these their kids?_ Stacey wondered.

"What have you been up to, Stacey?" Jamie asked, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Oh nothing much," she said, playing with her ponytail and thinking, _I can't let them know I think they're the children of my dad's old friends. It's not as if I can say, "Hey Jamie, do you know a Jay Simpson and by the way is he your father?" I can't take the chance I might be wrong. Especially since I promised Jay and Theresa, I wouldn't tell anyone._

"I heard you'll be switching schools, next year," Aaron commented, looking concerned.

_Darn he's cute!_ Stacey thought.

"It's not fair," Laurie added. "Just because you have seizures and trouble with math doesn't mean they had to do that to you."

_You're right Laurie,_ Stacey thought wishing she had more of a choice about going to the new school._ They have no right to do that._

Stacey noticed that Aaron's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Oh Aaron, please don't cry," she said. "We'll still be able to see each other, right?"

"Right," her friends chorused.

Chad looked at his watch and gasped in horror, "My mother is going to ground me for life if I don't get home in time to look after my little brother!"

"Your mother doesn't have the day off?" Stacey asked.

"No. She loves her job too much to take a day off," he answered, rolling his eyes.

_Come on Chad_, Stacey thought. _You know how much your mom loves being a journalist, but you know she loves you too._

"I'm glad that I'm the baby of the family," Laurie said. "I don't have to babysit."

"Your parents and your twin brothers spoil you," Stacey said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said leaning on a wall, "but that doesn't mean I don't miss my brothers. I wonder how Henry and Harry are right now."

"I'm sure that they're all right," Stacey said, smiling at Laurie.

Suddenly, a cellphone started to ring. Stacey realized the sound was coming from her purse.

_Who is it?_ she wondered._ Mom told me I could be with my friends_.

Stacey pressed the talk button on her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hi Stacey," a girl's voice answered.

Stacey realized the caller was her sister Bridgette.

"Hi Bridgette, what's up at college?" Stacey asked.

"Nothing much, baby. I was just wondering if dad was back from his movie in Germany," Bridgette replied.

"Not yet," Stacey answered.

"How are mom, Melody and Nicolas?" Bridgette asked.

Stacey was about to reply when she was cut off by a gruff voice saying, "Bridgette, get off the phone, now!"

"You heard Mr. Jones, Stacey, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." Then she hung up.

_Mr. Jones is so mean,_ Stacey thought. _Bridgette and I barely got a chance to talk._

"I have to go," Chad said, glancing at his watch.

A few minutes later, Aaron's cellphone rang. He spoke to someone on the other end for a few minutes then hung up.

"I have to watch my little sister, Alana," he sighed. "The babysitter's kid is sick so she has to go."

"See you, around then," Stacey said, unhappily.

Suddenly, Aaron kissed Stacey on the lips. She stared at him in surprise.

"I love you," he said blushing furiously.

"I should have known you were totally into her," Laurie cried.

_We_ _are so doomed!_ Stacey thought.

"Don't worry guys, I won't tell," Laurie added smiling.

"Do you promise?" asked Stacey, holding her hands.

"Yes I promise!" Laurie exclaimed insulted.

Stacey hugged her. "It's not that we don't trust you it's just that…"

"I know," muttered Laurie.

Half an hour later, Aaron was watching television with Alana. She was complaining that she wanted to do something challenging, but he didn't feel like it. He was thinking about all the things that made him and his sister different from other people. He really wanted to know the truth. Why did they both have super speed and why was Alana so afraid of water?

"What are you thinking about?" Alana asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Aaron lied not wanting to discuss his thoughts with his kid sister.

"You are too thinking about something!" Alana exclaimed her face set in a stubborn frown.

"All right! All right!" Aaron exclaimed holding up his hands in surrender. "I was just thinking about all the things that make us different from everyone else."

"Like how we can run so fast?" Alana asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said, "and why you're so afraid of water."

Just then, they heard the click of a key in the lock. The Anderson siblings, turned around to face their parents.

Archie stared at his kids for a minute.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked, noticing a slightly guilty look on their faces.

"We were just watching TV," Aaron answered.

Archie looked at him in a way that suggested he didn't buy it.

"Daddy why can Aaron and I run so fast?" Alana blurted out.

Archie and Atlanta turned around to face their daughter. Atlanta opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then she started to cry and ran off to their bedroom. Archie yelled her name and went to catch up with her.

"What was all that about?" Aaron asked confused.

Alana shrugged. "Why don't we follow them and find out?" she suggested.

In their parents' room, Archie had his arms wrapped around Atlanta trying to comfort her. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

Atlanta looked at Archie and said with a heavy sigh, "I wish we could tell our kids the truth. I want them to understand why they can do the things they can and I want them to know what kind of people their parents really are."

"I know," Archie said.

From the other side of the door their children listened to these revelations in stunned silence.

"What are they talking about?" Alana whispered. "What do you think mom meant about us knowing the truth?"

"I don't know," Aaron whispered back. "Come on, sis. I think it's time you went to bed."

They crept away from the door noiselessly.

After Aaron got Alana to bed, he went back to the living room to watch television. A few minutes later, his parents joined him. They snuggled together on the couch for an hour and then they went to bed.

Early the next morning Aaron heard the doorbell ring and was surprised to find Herry, Odie and their families when he answered the door. Aaron yawned heavily and gestured them into the house.

"Mom, dad look who's here," he called.

"Hi guys," Archie greeted, waving at them.

A few minutes later, the four former heroes were in the kitchen waiting for their friends to arrive. While their children sat in the living room.

"I heard Theresa told Stacey the truth about us," Atlanta said.

"Yes. Jay's really annoyed with her," Odie said, rocking his chair back and forth.

Atlanta started to prepare some tea and snacks for her guests.

"You know," she said. "I don't think it's a bad idea to tell our kids who we are and what we did."

"It won't work," Archie told her.

"Why not?" Atlanta asked her fists clenched.

"You know how Jay is, he won't let us tell them what happened all those years ago," Archie answered.

"He needs to let it go," Atlanta scowled. "We can't keep this secret forever and they deserve to know the truth."

Archie sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Atlanta, I'm sorry, but Jay can be so stubborn."

"I know what you mean, dear," Atlanta sighed as she kissed him on the cheek and with a chuckle added, "By the way, your glasses are dirty you should clean them."

Suddenly, the all heard a growling noise.

Herry blushed. "I'm hungry," he said.

"I thought you ate before we came," Odie sighed.

The doorbell rang and Aaron went to get it. It was Jay, Theresa and Jamie.

"Hi guys, come on in," he said.

"The tea and snacks are ready," Atlanta called.

Everyone was going to sit until the doorbell rang again. Archie opened it. It was Stacey with her mom and dad.

"Come in guys," Archie said. "We've been waiting for you."

They joined the others in the kitchen.

"Neil, how was your movie shoot in Germany?" Odie asked smiling.

Neil smiled back and replied, "It was good, but it would have been better if my family had been with me."

"Great to hear that, Neil," Jay said.

Neil sighed and took a seat.

"I know the truth," he said. "You're my six friends, Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, Odie and Herry. All these years I tried to find you guys, but with no success."

"How did you find out who we really are?" Jay asked.

"I told him," Stacey admitted quietly. "I'm really sorry, but I just couldn't keep it a secret from him anymore."

"It's all right, Stacey," Jay told her. "We should have told Neil the truth that day in his office."

"Why didn't you," Neil asked, "and why did you all change your names."

"We weren't sure what you'd think of us just showing up after all this time," Theresa explained. "We didn't know if you'd be willing to give us a chance to explain what happened 30 years ago."

"Now that everyone's here, though," Jay said, "I think we should tell Neil what happened. I also think we should tell our children the story of how we all first met."

Everyone stared at Jay in surprise. This was the last thing they'd expected to hear from him.

"I know I said they didn't need to know," Jay said, "but I've been thinking about it and I really think they deserve to know the truth about us and about themselves."

Jay paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"We are the descendants of ancient Greek heroes," he began, "chosen to battle Cronus, the god of time. We fought him for years and became fast friends. Some of the gods and goddesses of ancient Greece helped us. They protected us and gave us the training and weapons we needed. They also gave us a place to live, a brownstone right here in New Olympia."

"We had wild adventures throughout our teenaged years," Theresa continued her eyes getting misty. "After we defeated Cronus, we left the brownstone, but we didn't all leave together. We had all decided to go home and reconnect with our families because we hadn't been able to see them much while we were fighting. We figured that was what Neil would want too, so we didn't take the time to say goodbye. We had no idea how upset he would be."

"Years later," Jay went on, "we all met up again. Some of us got married and we started families of our own. We wanted to contact Neil, to find out what had happened to him, but failed. We knew that he would leave the brownstone, but we never knew he had stayed in New Olympia."

"When we moved back here," Atlanta said, "some of us decided to become teachers. It wasn't long before we noticed similarities between Neil and some of our students."

"Why didn't you contact me when you realized my kids were your students?" Neil asked.

"We wanted to," Archie confessed, "but we kept putting it off. We just didn't know what to say."

"That still doesn't explain why you changed your names," Neil pointed out.

"That was my idea," Odie admitted. "I thought there might be a chance you'd stayed in New Olympia and since we weren't sure how you'd feel about seeing us again I thought it might be best to hide who we really were until we were ready to contact you."

"What made you decide to tell me the truth?" Neil asked.

"That day we came to your office," Jay explained, "I saw a picture of us on your desk, so I talked it over with the gang and we decided the time had come to tell you the truth."

Neil smiled. "I put that there to remind myself of all the good times we had together," he said. "I looked for you for years after you left. I was ready to give up until the day you walked into my office. You might have been using fake names, but you reminded me of my friends."

"I'm sorry we didn't leave you a note," Jay said. "We should have explained our plan to you, but we were so excited to go home that we never even thought of it and by the time we did we weren't sure you'd want to hear from us."

"It's all right," said Neil, smiling. "I forgive you."

The former heroes hugged while their children looked on smiling.

The former heroes spent the rest of the day explaining the nature of the abilities they'd inherited to their children and regaling them with tales of their adventures battling Cronus.

Years went by and the seven descendants are now grandparents. Their lives will continue until the day that they enter Elysian Fields.

* * *

The original idea and creator of this story is me while that tinianiatt has edited my story (Thanks alot, Tinianiatt for this). The last thing I am going to say is that there is no flammings/rude comments/critism allowed (well all of my stories are not allowed to have flammings in them (even if they are edited by someone else, I'm still the one who created the story). Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
